This invention relates generally to the field of strainers, and, more particularly, to a strainer for large stock pots.
Stock pots are generally large cooking vessels into which vegetables, meats, fish and virtually any other food items are place with liquids including water or wine for cooking of same. After steeping in the broth, it is often desired to separate out the solids from the cooking broth.
In the typical kitchen, this is easily accomplished by pouring the stock pot contents through a strainer. However, in the restaurant or catering business, the size of the stock pot makes this a difficult or, considering the dangers of scalding, even dangerous task for a single individual. Thus, there is a need for using a strainer which is safe and adapted for use by a single user if needed.
There are a variety of strainer or similar devices described in the art.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,357,063 entitled xe2x80x9cIce-Guardxe2x80x9d which issued on Aug. 29, 1944 to Swing discloses an ice guard device which comprises a strainer extending over the opening of a cup and supported by a resilient clip holder engaging the side of the cup.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,106,453 entitled xe2x80x9cPortable Strainer for Insertion in the Mouths of Liquid Containersxe2x80x9d which issued on Jan. 25, 1938 to Ekdahl shows an ice guard device which comprises a strainer extending over the opening of a cup and supported by a resilient clip holder engaging the side of the cup.
None of the known prior art disclose the combination set forth herein.
It is an object of this invention to provide an improved stock pot strainer for use with large volume stock pots operable by a single user.
Further objects and advantages of the invention will become apparent as the following description proceeds and the features of novelty which characterize this invention will be pointed out with particularity in the claims annexed to and forming a part of this specification.